Running in Silence
by HeroOfTimeLord
Summary: When two time traveling adventurers; One being the rather young Hero of Time, the other being the ancient Lord of Time, unnerving and absolutely wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey events are sure to take place. And something morbid is discovered. But there's more in store for young Link than ever told in Hyrule's history books. A fact in which is a secret to everyone, including himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
The eleven year old Hylian boy walked slowly through the slippery alleyway of Hyrule's famous Castle Town. He didn't really have much on his mind; He was too tired to think. Then why was he walking? He didn't quite know himself.  
Sighing, he sat down upon the wet steps of one of the many conjoined houses in the twisting alley, looking up at the gray sky. It had rained a little bit ago. He straightened his green tunic, and shifted the strap that held the sword and shield on his back. He used to wear a long green hat as well, but he lost it. Well, a more accurate description would be that someone had taken it off of him, and never gave it back. Of course, his hat was the LAST thing on his mind at the time.  
The boy plucked the string of his eye patch.  
He found that he does that quite often when thought about... THAT night.  
Frustrated, he brushed his blonde bangs out of his face and stood up, stretching.  
As he started walking again, he heard another pair of footsteps behind him.  
Over a year and a now nonexistent seven years of saving two different worlds has made him weary of things like footsteps that follow him. He kept walking, hoping it was just another passerby, but the footsteps behind him stopped. Suddenly, a high pitched buzzing noise echoed through the alleyway, and he saw a green light being reflected across the wet cobblestones.  
The boy swirled around, whipping his sword from its scabbard, and promptly slipped and landed on his behind. He looked up to see an obviously foreign man staring at him from a few feet away. The buzzing had stopped, along with the green light, which had probably come from the odd looking instrument in the man's hand. The man in question wore a tan tweed jacket, black trousers, and a strange bow thing around his neck under his shirt collar. He had floppy brown hair and a rather large chin, but the thing that caught the boy's attention was his ears. They where small and round. Hylians had rather large and pointy ears.

"Are you alright?" The man asked in an accent akin to that of the royal family.

The boy just glared at him with his single eye, the eye that was still there and not covered with an eyepatch.

The man ignored the glare. "Say, uh... Could you possibly tell me what this place is? It's similar to the average kingdom in medieval times, but I'm not so sure about the ears..." That second sentence seemed to be to himself as he scratched the back of his neck with the strange instrument.

The boy decided to speak, as he got back on his feet. "Hyrule. Era of the Queen of Destiny. Now who the hell are you?" He snapped.

The man looked shocked and slightly offended. "Well then, Mr. Grouchy. I'm the Doctor. DON'T ask the question. Wait... What planet is this?"

The boy stared at the Doctor. He must be an idiot or something. "Earth. Obviously. And... Doctor who?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I told you not to ask the question! Wait... How can this be Earth? Last time I checked, Earth isn't full of grouchy elf people."

Now it was the Boy's turn to roll his eye. "By the Gods, WE. ARE NOT. ELF PEOPLE. Got it? We're Hylians. And not everyone is grouchy. Just me, at the moment."

"And WHY are you grouchy?"

"Because I've been looking at _you_ for too long."

"Oi! That's not nice. What's your name?"

"Link."

" 'Link'... That's a brilliant name."

Link turned a light shade of pink at that. Then something else about this Doctor man caught his attention.  
"Your eyes, Doctor..."

"Yes?" He prompted.

"They're... So old. But your face is so young," A thought suddenly struck the young hero. He smiled. "You're not human, are you?"

The Doctor looked at him with raised eyebrows, yet there was a hint of amusement in his ancient eyes. "Well you're sharp minded, aren't you? Not too many people can figure that one out in the first five minutes of meeting me."

"Call it experience."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"So, would you be surprised if I told you I was an alien from another planet? _And_ that, most likely, going by the looks of this place, from another dimension?" The Doctor asked. By now the pair where striding through Castle Town together. Both had mutual feelings of fascination towards each other, and thought the other mysterious. What caused them to trust each other so quickly is unknown to either of them.

Link simply smirked at the question. "Not at all."

"You have potential..."

Link quirked an eyebrow. "...Potential? For what, exactly?"

"You'll see. I need to get back to my ship first," He smiled, like he had some big secret.

"Your ship? Do you mean like a boat?"

"Nope! Even better! It's a space ship. It disappears one place, and appears somewhere else!"

Link rolled hid eye. "Thank you for explaining it to me like I'm stupid child."

The Doctor shot him a look that basically shouted 'shut up.' Link just giggled.

"Well... It's a ship, nonetheless. Is your ship called something?"

"Yep! Sexy!" He clamped a hand over his own mouth, blushing bright red. "I- I mean, I meant, she's called the TARDIS!"

Link burst into laughter. Men and their ships. "Honestly, Doctor. Keep your pet names to yourself!"

The Doctor stomped his foot, obviously still embarrassed. He decided a change in subject was much needed if he were to survive the whole day. He had no idea what compelled him to say his nickname for the TARDIS in front of a boy he just met. "A, anyway... TARDIS stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space.'"

Link paused and took a moment to analyse the words. His laughter from only seconds ago was gone from him and his blue eye turned a shade of icy gray. "So... It can time travel as well..."

The Doctor beamed proudly, nodding, until he noticed Link's grim expression. "What is it?'

"I just never really had any good experiences with time travel."

They walked in unsettling silence for a while, until the Doctor stopped in font of a large, blue, rectangular box. Link looked at it in confusion.

"What is a... Police... public call box?"

"This is my TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But... It's a tad small... And made of wood..."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Link spoke first, smiling. "But i bet that's what's so clever about it, huh? It's only disguised."

"Damn, you're clever," The Doctor muttered, smirking. He pushed open the door, and motioned for Link to step inside. For a moment, the boy just stood and marveled at the warm light emanating from inside, then slowly steps inside. His eyebrows shoot up high on his forehead, as he dashes over to the large circular console, which seemed to have been built from random items and switches.

"I've never seen a machine like this before!" He shouted as the Doctor came up the steps and joined him. The awe-struck boy ran a hand over the large cylindrical glass tube in the center of the console. The TARDIS seemed to per with affection. "I think she likes me!"

The Doctor stared at Link. Not only had he managed to connect with the TARDIS almost instantly... But... He didn't say the THING yet!

"She's alive, isn't she?" Link asked. The Doctor nodded. Link noticed the staring. "...What?"

"You... You seriously haven't noticed the fact that all of this fits into a tiny blue box?!" He finally gasped. Link just shrugged.

"Of course I noticed. ...It's not really a big deal."

The Doctor gaped at him. "What?!"

"Um... Yeah. my pockets are like that." He patted the brown pouches attached to his belt.

"But that's Time Lord technology!"

"Time Lord...?"

"That's my species..." He mumbles quietly, so Link doesn't hear. " _Or at least they were..."_

"Oh. Look, I can prove it!" Just to prove his point, he pulls from his four inch pouch a seven foot long, heavy looking sword, that looked like it was giving him problems.

Just then, a thumping noise echoed throughout the TARDIS, along with a strange, wheezing, groaning noise.

"Is that supposed to happen?!" Link yelled as he hung on to the railing to keep upward, for the TARDIS was now rocking violently.

"NO!'


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the TARDIS settled and landed. Both Link and the Doctor had been thrown to the floor, and Link's over sized sword had slid quite a ways away. The Doctor stood first; He's used to this; And proceeded to walk over to the console, straightening his bow tie. He swung the monitor around to face him.

"Well..." He began, "It seems we're still in Hyrule... Ish... We're three years in the future, and in a forest that's- What are you doing?"

Link had gotten up and opened the door.

"I want to see future Hyrule."

"But... That could cause problems, meeting future versions of people you know, and-"

"Yes, I get it. Come ON, we're in the middle of a forest, and I won't go far."

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"FINE. Just... Don't go too far, and be careful. I need to stay here and figure out way the TARDIS brought us here on her own..."

"Aye-aye, Captain Doctor," Link responded, giving a playful salute before walking out the door and into the forest. He took a deep breath. As he walked, he began to think about the Doctor. There was a strange amount of trust between them, even though they had just met. It was strange, yet also somehow... Refreshing. He wasn't one to trust people easily.

He noticed that this forest smelled just the same as the forest he knew from back home, you know, three years ago. It was nice. However, his moment of sentimentality was interrupted by a cry. It was a human cry, and while it sounded scared, there was also a sense of defeat. And it wasn't very loud, either. it sounded... Weak.

His instincts caused his legs to start moving in the direction of the sound.

And of course, he regretted it.

About ten minutes after Link had left, the Doctor stood up from under the console, satisfied with his findings. He heard the TARDIS door creak open, and runs up to the main platform to greet Link. He looked quite shell shocked, and a bit sick.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked, looking concerned.

Link flinched and looked at him, as if he hadn't known he was there. "Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine... Real fine."

"Alright then... " He wasn't very convinced. "Well, I found out why she brought us here. Apparently, a fixed point in time occures in this forest, an event that must happen no matter what.'

"A... Fixed point... Well... Not much happens in a forest... Unless..."

"What is it?"

"Goddesses, I really hope this isn't it..."

"Link, tell me. What did you see?"

"My own death."

And for once upon the two time travelers, besides the solemn humming of the TARDIS, who seemed to be informing them that they where correct upon their suspicions, silence fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Doctor Who. Obviously.**

For what seemed like an eternity, but was probably mere moments, they sat in tense silence. Neither of them spoke; What was there to say? The Doctor's thoughts whizzed rapidly in his incredible head, as if battling over which thought should come out first. There had been a time for the Doctor in which his own death was also a fixed point in space and time. But this was different; Link is a child. No one so young should ever have to know when their life will end, especially if it's a measly three years in his future. Nothing can justify it. It's just plain cruel. And the Doctor felt at fault. If they had never met, the boy would never have had to know. Or maybe he still would have. Link said he had experience with time travel.

Speaking of Link, he was feeling rather sick. His own thought where so quick and frantic that he didn't even know he was thinking most of them. He felt his eye begin to sting with tears, but quickly blinked them away, and drew in a deep, shaky breath.

The Doctor spoke first. "How old are you?"

Link's voice barely came out as a whisper. "Eleven..."

 _You'll be only fourteen then..._ The Doctor thought bitterly. _No one should have to die alone in the woods at_ fourteen.

"Can you tell me exactly what you saw? It might not have been you."

Link cleared his throat, letting a much forced smile come to his lips. "Who else would the Goddesses be so mean too? It was definitely me. I could feel it. Anyway... I saw myself, a few inches taller than I am now, and looking frighteningly skinny."

The Doctor winced. Link was pretty thin right now; Unhealthily so. Any thinner would definitely be dangerous.

"...And... And Navi was there too..."

"Who's Navi?"

"She was one of my best friends. A fairy. She left me for who knows what reason months ago. She just sort of... Flew away..."

The Time Lord's hearts sank. He knew very well what it was like to lose people very dear to him. Wait... "She's a... Fairy?"

"YES, Mister Foreign Science Man, a fairy. Get over it."

The Doctor decided to file that under 'Later'. "So... How did you... The future you... Die?"

The young Hero frowned. Something felt like it was missing from the Cause of Death department. "I... Don't know... It's weird, like I was alive one moment, and we where dead the next."

"We?"

"Yeah, they killed both my future self AND Navi... Navi first..."

The Doctor had a bad feeling. "You said _they_ killed you. Who are they?"

Link scrunched up his face in confusion. Something was off. "Did I say they? I... I don't know!"

"I think... That we should get out of here..." The ancient man walked back over to the console, and they departed the forest of Death. The ride was smoother this time. For TARDIS standards anyway.

When they landed, the Doctor peeked his head out the TARDIS door. "Yowza! Smells like... America. 90's." He turned back to Link, smiling brightly as if the previous dilemma was forgotten. "We're in my dimension now. Just to warn you, it's very different from where you're from. Aaand... You might want to change your clothes. Green tunics and those kinds of boots will definitely stick out quite a bit. Back in a jiffy!" ...And the Doctor ran down into a hallway on the other side of the console.

Link sighed. The Doctor was definitely not like any man he had ever met. And he had definitely met some strange people; The residents of Termina were especially strange. How could a man's mood change so quickly? Answer; It doesn't. The Doctor was pretending.

A moment later, the madman came bounding in with a small stack of clothes. He gave them to Link, who immediately began changing. The Doctor made a startled sound, and turned quickly to face away from him. Link was confused at this, (living in a forest your whole life, you don't learn many social skills or things that 'normal' people do.) but shrugged it off. He was now wearing a green sweater, (a bit loose on him, but comfortable) and a pair of tan cargo shorts, as well as red converse. He liked it.

The Doctor turned around. "Ah! Very nice. now, you might want something to cover those whopping ears of yours." He ignored Link's death glare. "Here you go." He handed Link a black knit hat, and pulled it on Link's head over his ears. "There you go!"

The two of them stepped out of the TARDIS, and the boy Hero from Hyrule had so many questions about EVERYTHING.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's this stuff?" Link asked, poking the ground.

"It's called asphalt-"

"Woah!" Dashes over to a car in the parking lot they where in.

The Doctor suppressed a chuckle. "That's a car. It's what these people use for transportation."

Link was jumping up and down, marveling at all the modern technology, or, at least, all that the early 1990's had to offer.

"So where are we again?"

"This is some town in the state of Washington, America. And I'd say it's about the year 1901."

"What do the numbers mean?"

The Doctor sighed. He had never really had to explain THAT before. "It's how the people in this world keep track of all the years. Every year has it's own number. It's a lot better to name a specific year than to say something like 'a long, long time ago.'"

The boy still looked confused, but shrugged it off. The two walked over to the diner that was the cause for the parking lot, and Link looked up at the sign. "That's strange... I would think these people would speak a different language than my people... But everything's in Hylian."

The Doctor simply nodded. "Ah, yes. That's the TARDIS translation matrix. It changes everything into your language. Everything's in Gallifreyan to me." He smiled fondly, thinking of his planet. There was a flash of something else, that quickly changed into his usual bright and 'happy' grin.

"That's really cool... I like having the TARDIS in my head... She's so gentle."

They then walked into the diner, and Link's eye went wide. However, he refrained from asking about everything, his curiosity ranging from the percolator to the juke box, in order to avoid attention. The Doctor smiled in amusement, and they sat down in a booth. The Doctor ordered two milk shakes for them from the nice waitress with her arm in bandages.

"Man..." The Doctor started, "Last time I was in a place like this, my wife slapped me in the face for dying. Of course, I invited her to my death. Actually, she was there twice. She also killed me. No, wait... Three times. Amy was also pregnant with her. That was an interesting adventure. And then she didn't kill me, and everything stopped and happened all at the same time, and the universe almost fell apart. So then we got married, and finally managed to kill a robot replica of me and the universe got fixed and it was great."

There was an awkward silence, in which two men in the booth behind them stared at the Doctor. Finally, the one with black slicked man hair nodded seriously and said, "Damn fine story," He took another sip of his coffee while the curly-haired man next to him just shook his head at his black haired friend and continued eating.

And Link had the best and first milk shake he has ever had in his life.

 **A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or the Legend of Zelda. I also don't own the setting or other characters in this chapter. Lots of love to anyone who gets all the references. Cheerio!**


End file.
